1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated lock.
More particularly, the present invention provides an electromagnetically actuated lock, which is especially useful for containers retaining valuables. The actuated lock of the invention includes a bolt actuated by handling means, and further includes an electromagnet installed as a retaining magnet, with the electromagnet being able to lock, or release, the bolt via controlling and locking elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetically actuated locks are generally known to the prior art, with European Patent Application No. 0,427,188 being one example thereof. The electromagnetically controlled lock for containers of valuables described in this prior art citation has an electromagnet mounted in a casing, with the electromagnet being opposed by an armature supported on a locking lever. The latter, which is shaped in a complex manner, is coupled, via a support pin, control cams and a spring with a control lever having a turnway. Additionally, provision is made for a locking slide, which supports a turnpin engaging the control lever. Locking or releasing by motions of swiveling requires an exact cooperation between magnetic retaining forces, control cams, control pins, springs and a turnpin. The various components of this prior art lock are required to have minimal support clearance and little wear, as failure of the lock can be caused due to canting.
European Patent Application No. 0,228,027, likewise, relates to an electromagnetically controlled lock for containers for valuables, with a casing wherein, in addition to a customer locking mechanism, a bank locking mechanism is accommodated on the front side opening of the casing. An electromagnet is accommodated in a rear side recess of the casing. A locking lever and a control lever are accommodated beneath the main bolt and, therefore, are relatively difficult to access. The locking lever supports a magnetic armature, which is opposed by the yoke of the electromagnet. In this prior art locking mechanism, as well, cooperation between the magnet, control lever, locking lever and turnpin is quite complex, whereby narrow manufacturing tolerances are required so as to permanently assure proper functioning.